Falsos Errores
by NaruHaoToboe
Summary: Un sentimiento ha despertado provocando confusiones y sensaciones, el corazón de Ban actuó sin atender a su mente BanxGinji... Cap II Arriba! With a very little shoot of Yaoi
1. Decepciones y Fallas

Hola a todos! Soy Toboe... en realidad hace mucho que no hacía un fic, tomando en cuenta algunos que hice con Naru y dejé sin terminar U.U

je je pero prometo llevar este hasta el final!

Espero que les guste.

* * *

El verano había traído consigo la peor onda de calor que jamás hubieran sentido los get backers, considerando que para ellos todos los veranos eran los más calurosos y asfixiantes, el calor los volvía más irritables que de costumbre, transformando a Ban Midou en un ogro ponzoñoso que al menor roce quería matar a todos con su mordedura de serpiente, además no había trabajo y por consiguiente no había comida, exceptuando algunas ocasiones en las que la lástima de Natsumi los dejaba probar algún bocado.

-Ban… ya no puedo más- se quejaba un chibi Ginji tirado en la acera.

-¡Callate¿No ves que yo estoy igual?- respondió Ban quien estaba sentado a su lado cociéndose al sol . De pronto un camión paró frente a ellos, los ojos de ambos brillaron, la solución estaba allí, vieron el mar y la arena, unos camastros cómodos a la sombra de una palapa, bebidas refrescantes dispuestas para ellos, sin mencionar a una hermosa muchacha en bikini llamándolos con la mano, casi podían sentir la brisa refrescante, pero la luz verde se encendió y el camión arrancó llevándose consigo todas sus ilusiones. Ban sintió una penetrante mirada, al girar el rostro se topó con dos enormes y llorosos ojos castaños.

-No tenemos dinero- respondió fríamente a los pensamientos de su amigo antes de que éste pudiera decir algo, más de nada le sirvió.

-¡Por favor Ban¡Aquí moriremos sin remedio!…. ¿Sí?-

-No-

-¿Por favor? -

-No-

-¡Anda Ban!- una vena en la cabeza del castaño crecía y crecía con cada palabra del rubio.

-No-

-¡Por favor, Por favor, Por favor, Por favor, Por favor, Por fa…..!- sintió doloroso puñetazo justo en el medio de su cabeza.  ¿Por qué hiciste eso, Ban?.

-¿Por qué no te callas¡No tengo di-ne-ro!- Ginji se soltó a llorar justo a la mitad de la calle, tan fuerte que todos los que estaban cerca voltearon a verlos, Ban le tapaba la boca, lo empujaba, lo jalaba, pero el rubio no se calló sino que lloró más fuerte.

-¡De acuerdo¡Iremos, pero cállate ya!- inmediatamente se dejó de escuchar el llanto y una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Ginji, que ahora saltaba por todas partes ante la extrañada y temerosa mirada de todos.

Unas horas más tarde ya se encontraban camino a la playa, el rubio reía e intentaba hacer que su compañero también se alegrara, pero ¿Cómo podría alegrarse al saber que se endeudaría terriblemente con todo lo que gastarían?.

Cuando llegaron a un hotel barato, recomendado así por Natsumi, Ban casi se va de espaldas, pues no sólo cobraban muchísimo dinero por cada noche, sino que también faltaba incluir la comida y cualquier otra tontería que se le ocurriera a Ginji, pero al ver la ilusión de este no pudo echarse para atrás.

Un muchacho los llevó hasta su habitación, que tenía un balcón con una hermosa vista al mar, el baño tenía una tina con hidromasaje y había una televisión frente a la cama…..

-¡Una cama¡Sólo una cama!- gritó Midou a punto de matar al botones, que se escondió tras una carpeta que llevaba en las manos.

-El…. El hotel está lleno y….. sólo tenemos cuartos con una cama… si lo prefiere.. puede traerle una extra- parecía como si esos encantadores ojos azules, aunque ahora demoniacos, saldrían de sus órbitas.

-Tranquilo Ban, no se preocupe así está bien- el botones huyó inmediatamente.- No puede ser tan malo que durmamos en la misma cama ¿no, finalmente siempre dormimos juntos en el auto-

-Sí claro….-

-Pronto será de noche¿No te gustaría ir a cenar? -

-¡Claro! Y puedes pedir lo más caro que encuentres- Ban estaba muy molesto, no entendía porqué había aceptado, se tiró en la cama y encendió la televisión, cambiaba los canales sin prestar atención en realidad a lo que veía.

-Si te molestaba tanto venir a la playa no debiste haber aceptado- Ginji se disponía a salir, sus ojos tristes fueron como un golpe bajo para Midou, quien de pronto se encontró totalmente sólo en la habitación, pero su orgullo era algo muy fuerte, y no le permitió ir tras su amigo para disculparse.

Se quedó varias horas viendo la tele, aunque sin prestar atención al igual que al principio, la apagó, hojeó un pequeño catálogo de actividades disponibles que se encontraba en una de las mesitas de noche, parecía que leía, pero su mente estaba intentando adivinar lo que estaría haciendo Ginji en esos momentos, se dio un largo y tibio baño, cuando se secaba escuchó la puerta, seguro ese cabeza hueca había regresado.

-¿En dónde demonios estuviste?- gritó antes de salir del baño.- Discúlpame….- pero en realidad nadie había entrado, los sonidos provenían del cuarto de al lado, miró el reloj, ya habían pasado una cuatro horas desde que se marchó, no lo soportó más y tras vestirse rápidamente con ropa de playa, una camisa de flores, unos shorts y unas sandalias, salió corriendo a buscar al chico.

En lobby no había casi nadie, pues ya era muy tarde, corrió al restaurante pero estaba cerrado, fue a la alberca, totalmente desierta, regresó a su cuarto, pensó que podría haber regresado pero no fue así, volvió al lobby y se sentó en una salita para recuperar el aliento¿Qué era esto que sentía, siempre se había preocupado por Ginji, pero nunca tanto como para tener ganas de llorar, sus ojos comenzaban a nublarse, se cubrió el rostro con una mano. "¿En dónde te metiste Ginji?" pensaba, "Por favor disculpa mi actitud", tímidas lagrimitas rodaban por sus mejillas, finalmente se dirigió a la playa, al principio le pareció ver a alguien recostado en un camastro, corrió, pero al llegar se dio cuenta que sólo era una ilusión de la luz de la Luna, unas risas lo hicieron voltear.

-¡Ginji!- ahí estaba él…. Aunque con otro chico.

-¡Ban!- se acercó rápidamente hasta dónde se encontraban, notó el olor a alcohol, y notó también que estaban algo borrachos, cosa que lo sorprendió.

-¿Qué haces aquí? Te busqué por todo el hotel-

-Pues tú fuiste el que se molestó ¿no? Simplemente no tenía ganas de soportarte- otro golpe bajo, Ban no dijo nada ante este comentario, sabía que el rubio estaba algo tomado.

-Te presento a Dayu Arakawa, es mi nuevo amigo- comentó abrazándolo de forma extraña, provocando una punzada en el corazón de Ban, no sabía porqué sentía tanto odio por ese mocoso que ni conocía.

-¿Por qué no regresamos a la habitación¿no tienes algo de frío?- quería que SU compañero se alejara de ese tipo, al verlos tan juntos, abrazados así, tomados de la mano y compartiendo un camastro le ponía los nervios de punta.

-No, prefiero quedarme, te alcanzo al rato-

-No te preocupes Ban Midou- comentó Dayu, -Yo te lo llevo a tu habitación en cuanto terminemos-. Aquel comentario fue la gota que derramó el vaso, propinó un empujón a ese impostor y llevó a Ginji a rastras de vuelta al cuarto.

-¡No tienes porque jalarme, Ban! -

-¡Cállate y entra!- el castaño azotó la puerta tras él, al acercarse a la cama vio a su compañero sentado en el piso, a pesar de que sólo estaba la luz de la Luna para iluminar todo notó el brillo de la humedad en sus mejillas, se sentó a su lado.

-Lo siento…. Ginji- no obtuvo respuesta.- No era mi intensión convertir este viaje en esto-

-¿Te parece si descansamos?- murmuró Ginji. -Después de todo mañana podremos divertirnos mucho- sonrió ampliamente, y esa sonrisa eliminó toda tensión entre ellos, se pusieron de pie, Amano se cambió y se puso una delgada pijama verde, Ban sólo se quedó en boxers, observaba todo movimiento que hacía el otro mientras destendía la cama, la tenue luz que entraba por la ventana daba al emperador relámpago cierta sensualidad, comenzó a imaginar cosas que nunca creyó que pasarían por su cabeza, sin entender cómo placenteras sensaciones empezaron a nacer en su cuerpo, pero de pronto el rubio perdió el equilibrio sosteniéndose del mueble de la televisión, Ban fue rápidamente a sujetarlo.

-Vaya chico, el alcohol es malo para tí- Ginji rió.

-Sólo estoy un poco mareado, será mejor que me recueste- Midou lo ayudó a acostarse en la cama, se colocó a su lado, apenas rozándolo, observándolo todavía, percibiendo su aroma tan particular que ahora lo volvía loco, "Sólo son tonterías, Ginji es sólo mi amigo", de pronto advirtió que su amigo se había recargado sobre sus codos y lo observaba también.

-¿En qué piensas tanto?- preguntó el rubio sonriendo.

-En nada…. ¿Y el tonto ese de la playa….-

-Es sólo un buen chico que conocí en el lobby…-

-Pero te abrazaba de forma extraña, no me gustaría que lo volvieras a ver, me da mala espina- Ginji rió ante el celoso comentario de Ban.

-No te preocupes… aunque a mí me pareció muy agradable-

-Pero te digo que te abrazaba de forma extraña- los celos de Ban se notaban claramente y Ginji no sabía que pensar, nunca lo había visto de forma diferente, aunque le pareció gracioso seguirle el juego.

-Pues se sentía bien- Ban se estremeció, "¿Se sentía bien¿bien¿Qué demonios le pasa? Yo….".

-No creo que se haya sentido mejor que esto- en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, en un impulso no pensado, en un arranque de estupidez se inclinó hacia delante y besó a Ginji, quien al principio trató de hacerse para atrás, pero uno de los fuertes brazos de Ban no lo dejó retroceder, el castaño lo besaba despacio y dulcemente mientras que el otro trataba de todas las maneras posibles de zafarse, (Y pensar que Ginji era el que estaba tomado)finalmente el corazón de su pretendiente se quebró al entender que ese tierno chico nunca le correspondería, así que dejó de hacer fuerza y dejó que rompiera aquella muestra de sus sentimientos, el emperador relámpago lo miró perplejo unos instantes, miró las lágrimas que caían de unos ojos azules y tristes, no supo que decir.

-Somos amigos¿Verdad, Ban?- por fin algo salió de su boca, hiriendo más el corazón del otro, con una caricia cálida limpió aquellas lágrimas con sus manos y simplemente le dio la espalda y cerró sus ojos, sintiendo su rostro exageradamente caliente, Ban se quedó inmóvil, llorando en silencio, pensando en lo idiota que era, en toda la noche no dijeron ni una palabra a pesar de que los dos estaban despiertos, Ginji estaba confundido, no sabía que pensar, sólo sabía que no quería perder esa incondicional amistad.

* * *

Mua ja ja ja ¬w¬ Espero que les haya gustado este primer capítulo, esperen muy pronto la continuación... que en realidad ya está hecha pero faltan algunos detalles. 

Dejen reviews! acepto quejas, aprovaciones, etc je je

atte. Toboe


	2. Ban vs Dayu

Holas! Aquí les tengo el siguiente capítulo de mi fic.

tiene sólo una pequeña pizquita de lemonade, espero y les agrade... no soy muy buena describiendo esas cosas, pero en fin, espero y sea de su agrado este cap.

atte. Toboe

* * *

Los rayos del sol entraron golpeando de lleno la cara de Ginji, que aún daba la espalda al castaño, no quería voltear a verlo, no tenía la confianza para ponerse de pie, así que trató de cubrirse con las cobijas, sintió como la cama perdía peso y después el brillo del sol se fue, Ban había cerrado las cortinas. 

-Gracias- murmuró sin verlo, no obtuvo respuesta, después sólo escuchó la puerta del baño y segundos más tarde el agua cayendo de la regadera. Pensaba en lo ocurrido¿Con qué ojos vería a Ban ahora, en realidad estaba muy triste.

-¿No piensas despertar o que holgazán?- una toalla mojada calló en su cabeza.- Tú mismo dijiste que iríamos a divertirnos- se sintió bien al saber que nada había cambiado, decidió borrar lo ocurrido de su mente, giró y lanzó la toalla hacia su amigo, riendo.

-¡Por supuesto¿Iremos a la playa? -

-Seguro- se apresuró a bañarse, cuando estuvieron listos bajaron al buffet, allí devoraron como lobos cualquier cosa que tenían enfrente, después fueron a la playa, que estaba llena de gente y todos los camastros ocupados, por más que buscaban ninguno estaba disponible.

-¡Ginji!- ambos get backers voltearon, Ginji se encontró con la grata sorpresa de ver a Dayu, Ban se enceló al ver que su compañero se iba de su lado para irse con ese, el nuevo amigo de Ginji tenía una tez blanca, ahora algo tostada por el sol, su cabello era negro y también tenía ojos azules.

-Pueden usar este camastro si lo desean- comentó sonriendo mientras quitaba sus cosas.

-Muchas gracias¿Lo ves, Ban, ya tenemos dónde recostarnos- ante la sorpresa de Midou, Ginji lo recostó a su lado y se recargó en sus piernas dobladas, provocándole un escalofrío, Dayu les invitó bebidas frías mientras conversaba con su nuevo amigo y todos disfrutaban de una de las escasas palapas.

-¿Vamos a nadar?- sugirió el de pelo negro.

-¡Sí!- respondió Ginji en forma de chibi e inmediatamente se fue corriendo hacia el mar, Ban se rehusó, durante unos minutos observó como dos chibis jugaban entre las olitas de la orilla, recordaba lo ocurrido, hubiera querido que Ginji se rindiera en sus brazos, que le hubiera dejado demostrarle cuanto lo amaba en realidad, que le hubiera respondido el beso más sincero que había dado en toda su vida, y al ver como se rendía en los brazos de ese, como giraban abrazados, igual que dos enamorados, sobre la arena, al escuchar la feliz risa del que debía ser suyo sintió su sangre hervir, se quitó su camisa y camino firmemente hacia ellos, no haría todo una alboroto como en el día anterior, simplemente mostraría a Amano que él era mucho mejor que ese, que cualquier otra persona.

-¡Ban, te decidiste a venir!- lo recibió su rubio riendo y lanzándole arena mojada al pelo.

-¡Ven aquí pequeño!- Ban se lanzó tras él, tomándolo por la cintura y aventándolo al agua, Dayu lo embistió haciendo que ambos cayeran, se regalaron una mirada de odio que fue interrumpida por una ola que los cubrió, Ban se disponía a atacar a Ginji pero se vio fuertemente sostenido por los brazos.

-¡Suéltame!- gritaba mientras intentaba zafarse.

-¡Ahora Ginji!- ante el aviso de Dayu el rubio usó todas sus fuerzas para hundir a su amigo en el agua, cuando este logró salir se encontró con la odiosa escena de Ginji colgado de la espalda de ese, quien le dirigía la sonrisa más hipócrita que pudo, le había declarado la guerra, y Ban Midou nunca se dejaría vencer por un mocoso. De pronto salió de sus maliciosos pensamientos debido a un grito que Ginji había lanzado.

-¡Un tiburón¡Un tiburón!- lloriqueaba en forma de chibi aferrándose de la cabellera negra de su amigo, Ban acudió de inmediato a su llamado, sumergiéndose en las saladas aguas para matar al tiburón y salvarlo, logró sostener al animal para lanzarlo lejos a pesar de las fieras mordidas que le soltaba, pero al girar el rostro notó que Dayu se había llevado a Ginji a la orilla y éste último lo abrazaba.

-¡Salvaste mi vida Dayu!- Ban gruño al notar al pobre pecesillo que se retorcía en sus manos suplicando por su libertad, el mocoso lo había vencido en una batalla, pero aún faltaba la guerra.

-¡Mira Dayu! Están jugando futbol- rápidamente Ban tomó la iniciativa.

-¿Quieres jugar? -

-¡Claro Ban!- Ban soltó una risilla triunfante a su enemigo, que se esfumó cuando éste se le adelantó para preguntar si podían jugar. Comenzó el partido y una nueva batalla que ninguno estaba dispuesto a perder, Ban había logrado quitarle el balón al equipo contrario y corría hacia la portería.

-¡Pásala!- lamentablemente el mocoso jugaba como su compañero, aprovechó tal petición para apuntar a su rostro y golpear con todas sus fuerzas al balón, pero Dayu lo esquivó sin problemas y simplemente le regaló otra sonrisa, la ira de Ban aumentaba, quería matarlo, quería….., de pronto resbaló y cayó de cara en la arena, había una vena palpitante en su cabeza.

-¡Miren Miren!- gritó Ginji sin perder aún su forma de chibi mientras señalaba un papalote que volaba por el cielo, Ban corrió junto a los niños que lo manejaban.

-¿Me podrían prestar su papalote un momento?- un niño de unos ocho años le sacó la lengua.

-¡No!- le gritó una niña más pequeña.

-Por favor-

-¡No! -

-Les compraré un helado-

-¡No! -

-¡Vamos!- gritó Ban perdiendo la paciencia y tratando de quitárselos.

-¡Mamá!- llamaron al unísono y una enorme señora apareció de la nada.

-¿Qué intenta hacerle a mis hijos¡Pedofilo¡Acosador!- gritó llamando la atención de media playa.

-No, señora yo…- de quien sabe dónde sacó un enorme palo de metal, y persiguió a Ban por toda la playa, cuando escapó de ella regresó al lado de Ginji.

-Toma Ginji- Dayu le había ido a comprar un papalote más grande y más bonito que el de los niños.

-¡Sí! Gracias Dayu- Ginji corrió haciendo volar el papalote, y ese tal Dayu Arakawa le volvió a sonreír hipócritamente.

-¡Helados!- se emocionó el rubio al ver una carretilla dónde los vendían.

-¿Quieres uno? -

-¡Claro Ban¡Gracias! -

-Aquí tienes amigo- el de pelo negro regresaba con nada más que…. Toda la carretilla de helados para Ginji! Quien se apuró en empezar a comerlo todo. Midou ya no pudo más y sujetó al mocoso por los hombros, a parte, mientras su amigo no los veía.

-¿Por qué demonios lo haces!- Arakawa no perdió la calma y sonrió.

-¿Hacer qué? -

-No te hagas el inocente señorito cara de rana¡Tratas de…..-

-¿De qué? -

-De…-

-Si no tienes nada que decir regresaré con Ginji- Ban lo sostuvo de la muñeca.

-A eso me refería- comentó apenado.

-No puedo evitarlo- murmuró siempre sonriendo y sonrojándose un poco. -Debo admitir que él me conquistó desde el primer momento que lo vi- Midou sintió golpe en su pecho. -Además, si tú no eres capaz de que se fije en ti ese no es mi problema- y se alejó dejándolo sin palabras, pero no furioso como lo debía estar, sino pasmado y triste porque esa era la verdad.

Cuando Ban se atrevió a aparecerse los encontró tumbados en los camastros, Ginji una vez más le indicó que se sentara a su lado, recargando un brazo en sus piernas dobladas mientras que las rozaba apenas con una mano, cosa que ilusionó al castaño.

-Creo que es hora de comer- comentó el de pelo negro al tomar sensualmente la mano de Ginji.

-Yo estoy lleno- rió éste (Claro después de engullir todo un carrito de helados U.U ).

-¿Podemos hablar un momento… Ginji¿En privado?- preguntó de lo más rojo mientras se rascaba la cabellera negra.

-Por supuesto, regreso en un momento- Ban no dijo nada mientras los veía alejarse, "si tú no eres capaz de que se fije en ti", sólo resonaban esas verdaderas palabras en su cabeza, deseó nunca haber ido a la playa, nunca haberse enamorado de él.

Dayu y Ginji caminaron hasta una pequeña construcción de madera desierta y en un instante el rubio se vio sujetado por los hombros y recargado contra una pared.

-¡Ginji, me gustas!- dijo de golpe y sin dejar de mirar a los sorprendidos ojos castaños. -Por favor dame una oportunidad-

-Pero Dayu… yo-no podía evitar la penetrante mirada del otro, subió lentamente su mano hasta posarla en su mejilla. -Lo siento, amigo- ante este rechazo Dayu quitó la mano del rubio de su mejilla y simplemente le plantó un beso tímido, que continuó al notar que su acompañante no ponía resistencia ni intentaba alejarse, Ginji sólo podía pensar en Ban, imaginándolo allí, solo en la playa, pero lo más importante, esperándolo a él, recordó lo ocurrido la noche anterior, aquel beso lleno de amor, no se sentían igual los besos de éste otro chico, Ban no salía de su cabeza y sin darse cuenta ya estaba respondiendo aquel beso. Dayu sintió mariposas en el estómago cuando unos brazos rodearon su cintura, el beso se prolongó volviéndose más apasionado, el chico lo rompió para bajar y juguetear con su lengua por el pecho del rubio, después bajó más para saborear su abdomen y a continuación su ombligo, en cual se detuvo para besarlo, las manos de Ginji bajaron hasta su cabello para revolverlo y acariciarlo, pero sintió un sobresalto cuando unas manos se posaron en sus glúteos pegando su cuerpo a la boca de Dayu que ahora se encontraba mordiendo suavemente su miembro semi erecto a través del traje de baño, no pudo evitar sonrojarse y agitarse ante tal acción que le sacó un débil gemido, Dayu se puso de pie para volver a besar esos deseados labios, pero fue esquivado cuando el rubio comenzó a besarle el cuello, llevando una mano al miembro del chico que a pesar del poco tiempo transcurrido ya estaba a punto de explotar, primero lo masajeó por encima del traje, después introdujo su mano para envolverlo completamente, de débiles gemidos Dayu pasó a sonoros gritos de placer que seguramente no pocos vacacionistas escucharon (O.o), le respondió a Ginji con la misma acción, éste comenzó a quejarse débilmente, murmurando cosas que no se entendían, cada vaivén lo agitaba más.

-Oh, Ban- dijo de pronto rompiendo el corazón de Dayu, quien por lo estimulado que estaba se vació en la mano de Ginji y se separó enseguida cayendo de sentón al suelo, el rubio abrió los ojos y vio al chico destrozado hecho un mar de lágrimas.

-Dayu- murmuró aún agitado y un poco sonrojado, el pobre chico se puso de pie y se alejó corriendo lo más rápido que pudo, dejando a un Ginji confundido y culpable.

* * *

Grax por haber leído, dejen review please! XD 


End file.
